Adicto
by Bleu Nefeli
Summary: Ella era dañina, me hacía daño pero yo, ya me había acostumbrado. [U/A] [Trunks/Pan]


Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

•

•

•

•

 _Adicto_.

-

Escapo, como hacía meses vengo haciendo luego de la jornada laboral.

Guardo los papeles importantes, tiro la basura y me aseguro que no haya nadie más que los de mantenimiento en la empresa. Pierdo el tiempo, siempre lo hago cuando decido escapar.

Finalmente reúno el valor y salgo de corporación cápsula por una calle que no me lleva ni con mi familia ni con mi esposa. Sino donde ella.

Donde Pan.

El edifico donde vive es de espejo, eso digo, eso creo. Las paredes reflejan el cielo y a las luces que de abajo alcanzan a subir un poco hasta los pisos doce y trece. El catorce, donde ella reside se aleja de la luz.

Una vez frente a su puerta siento mi cuerpo fallar: tiemblo, sudo, temo.

Sensaciones que solo ella puede causar en mi, sensaciones que me gusta sentir. Es raro cuando lo pienso detenidamente.

—Pensé que no vendrías

Me recibe como me gusta: expuesta. No usa maquillaje, su ropa es desaliñada, anda descalza. Me deja ver su yo verdadero.

—Casi

Sonríe y me provoca sonreír.

—¿Quieres cenar?

—Por favor

A diferencia de las luces exteriores que no alcanzan su piso, adentro hay enormes pelotas amarillas. Es una loca obsesión que tiene por esas lámparas. Tiene muebles repletos de libros y muñequitos alusivos a sus personajes preferidos, hay unos cuantos que me gustan y que le he regalado.

El canal dos está transmitiendo la entrevista de esta tarde, me veo y no me reconozco. Es como si él fuera Mirai, pero uno cansado y aburrido. Algo apático.

—Te ves muy guapo — me lanza un guiño.

—Soy mas guapo en persona

—No lo dudo

Se apoya en mis hombros, se para de puntitas y me besa con ternura, de esa que ya no recordaba. Suavemente prueba mis labios. La tomo de la cintura y la pongo en el sofá, dejo mi cuerpo caer sobre el de ella sin romper el beso. No tengo intención de hacerlo.

—Trunks — susurra.

—Pan, mi cielo

Profundizo el beso, violo su boca con mi lengua y toco su cuerpo: piernas, pechos, pompas. Toco todo lo que puedo y anhelo mas.

Deseo fundirme en su pecho, envolverme con sus piernas, hundirme hasta ser uno.

Hacerle el amor una y otra vez, olvidar todo lo mierda que soy, purificarme con la danza ancestral de los cuerpos desnudos. Unir nuestras almas.

—¡Trunks!— gime mi cielo. Se aferra a mí.

Me desea tanto como yo a ella.

Es mía y yo soy suyo.

Es mi cielo prohibido y yo su suelo impuro.

—Cenemos primero — me dice con sus mejillas sonrojadas — yo sí tengo hambre

•-•

El sudor es una fina capa que cubre nuestros cuerpos, nos pega y excita cuando una gota se desliza por una zona oculta para el mundo.

Sigo una traviesa que se desliza por su vientre, bajo hasta quedar entre sus piernas y beso sus labios mayores, abro y profundizo mientras ella se retuerce. Hermoso cielo que enloquece en mis brazos.

Sus ojos brillan extasiados, tanto que son capaces de opacar las manchas amarillas del cielo nocturno. Me cuesta no hacerlo más siempre termino sacando mi lado romántico y perverso con ella.

—¡Trunks!

Espasmos invaden su cuerpo, arquea la espalda hasta casi tocar su pecho con el mío y se derrumba. Derrotada cae sobre las sabanas color durazno.

—¡Me encantas hijo de puta! — respira — sigue, no pares y hazme venir de nuevo

Entonces recuerdo porqué demoro tanto en venir, porqué vengo tres veces a la semana, otras tres en un bar y una con mi esposa.

Mi cielo me lastima.

Pan me daña; lo sabe, lo sé y seguimos en lo mismo.

Ella me trata tal y como yo he tratado a otras mujeres.

« _Linda puta_ »

« _Ruega mujer, ruega por mi_ _atención_ »

« _Chupa, para eso sirves nada más_ »

Humillé a mujeres que me quisieron, jugué y me reí de sus confesiones amorosas.

Ahora ella me humilla y sigo aquí. Me he vuelto adicto.Me encuentro en el circulo vicioso.

—No digas eso, Pan

—¿Por qué? Solo dije que me encantas.— se encoge de hombros sin importancia — Mejor ven y bésame — obedezco como el perro que soy, esta vez teniendo una de sus cualidades: la obediencia.

Quizás y mi cielo sea una nube de humo, humo del cigarro expulsado que yo consumo. Del cual me volví dicto.

Y que seguiré respirando.


End file.
